


The inmates from Asgard

by Sif



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Asgard, BAMF Phil Coulson, Brainwashing, Dom Phil Coulson, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Medication, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Multi, Other, Pain, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sif/pseuds/Sif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki have been captured by Phil Coulson and put in an insane asylum run by S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil wants revenge for the events in Avengers Assemble. Can they escape his lust for blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge

A dark-haired woman opened her eyes and let them travel over the damp walls of her tiny cell. The sad little stretcher that served as bed made her back hurt and she got up with a small grunt of pain. What was that? Light? She tilted her head and stared at the pretty light coming through the bars from the miniature window.

“The sun! It is the sun! It must be spring soon now!” The female exclaimed but whimpered as she heard that familiar sound of a gummy bat against the metal door.

“Hey! Keep quiet, Sif! Don’t make me come in there!”   
Orderly Grant growled at Sif. Her brown eyes grew wide of shock and sad short after.

“No..don’t come in..don’t hurt me…” She murmurs, remembering the last time the orderly came into her cell. He had a vile smell around him and made her head hurt with that bat.

“Are you going to behave? It’s time for breakfast.” As she nods, her cell is opened up and Grant roughly pulls her with him on her arm.“And no funny business this time! We don’t want you throwing around the eggs like last time!” Despite the harsh treatment, Sif throws her head back and cackles loud at the memory.

“All of the orderly’s were yellow!” Grant doesn’t look amused. “Hush! Eat!” He shoves her in the direction of a small table, where a man with long black hair and green eyes is sitting.

“Sif…I don’t want to eat breakfast…” The man mumbles as he sees her and she sits next to him with a frown.

“They say we have to, Loki. If we don’t,they will put us in the soft white room again! You don’t want to wear the hugging coat, do you?” Loki looks at her with a desperate look in his eyes.

“They put stuff in our food, Sif! I just know it! In our tea as well!” Sif quickly spits out the tea she just wanted to swallow. “I don’t want their silly pills,they make my stomach hurt…” Grant comes back to their table.

“Hey! Why did you spit out that tea? You better still drink that, missy! Money doesn’t grow on trees, you know?” Sif tilts her head to the side eerily far.

“Money is paper…paper is made from trees…That is why it is green!” Loki giggles loud and nods happily as he claps his hands.

“Green, green, green!” Grant pulls out his bat and hits Loki over the head with it. He wails in pain and makes himself as small as possible, wrapping his arms around his head for protection. Sif pouts and gets up.

“Sit back down!” The orderly yells at her and walks away. “Sif..it hurts…”Loki whimpers and she wraps her arm around him after taking a seat next to her friend. 

“We have to get out of here, Loki! But I don’t remember where home is..do you remember?” The other inmates seem to get a bit unruly from their conversation. They start to talk to themselves or argue with each other.

“I don’t belong here!” One of them yells and a couple of orderly’s take him into another room, giving him an injection of some sort along the way.

“We belong in another realm, Sif! With a golden palace! The realm was above this one and we were important there, I know it. They are trying to make us forget, but they won’t succeed!” Sif starts to cry and Loki cocks his head.

“Why are your eyes leaking?” She pulls her hair back and shows her temples. There are scars there,looking like she was burned.

“Loki…I memorized it once! They made light bulbs appear when they put that metal contraption on my head! It burned and it smelled so bad…I forgot a lot after that.” Loki holds her and they rock back and forth together. One of the nurses comes closer and puts her hands on her hips as she scolds them.

“You have to eat breakfast, you know? You are not out here for nothing!” Sif glares at her. “We don’t belong here! We belong in another realm with a golden palace, Loki said so! We are above you so you have to listen to us!”Lucky for them, Grant wasn’t around to hear this, but the nurse called another orderly.

“Clint, will you get over here?” The man comes over and raises a brow at them, almost eyeing them in amusement.

“Are they giving you any trouble,nurse Hill?” Sif and Loki hold each other tight. “I want to go home, now!” Loki yells as he kicks the table, making Sif whimper and sob.

“This is your home now, you piece of filth! Now shut your trap before I give you a time out again!Is that what you want? More time in the isolation cell?” Loki shakes his head and tries to comfort Sif at the same time.

“You shut up as well, whining bitch!” Clint growls at her a she keeps crying.

“Or do you want doctor Selvig to fry your brains once more?” An evil grin appears as he mentions it, him being the one that led Sif to the doctor that day.

“Maybe we should up the voltage this time,what do you say?” Loki picks up some toast from the table and takes a small bite.

“No problems here, we will eat breakfast, see?” Clint nods and walks of fas the nurse gives them both a plastic cup with some pills and another cup with some water. Loki puts a pill in his mouth and opens his mouth to show her that he swallowed the pill. 

When nurse Hill walks off with a nod, Loki spits out the pill and puts it under the pillow of the couch they were sitting on, smirking at Sif.

“Didn’t lose all my tricks, Sif. I used to do tricks back home.” Again Sif tilts her head eerily far to the side. “Are you a magician?” This makes him shrug.

“Yes,maybe. But what are we going to do?” She thinks for a while, but it her head starts to hurt soon.

“What if we asked the others to make a racket during the night? Then we can get into their small office, with all the pretty papers!”Loki knew what she meant, she wanted to go see what their files said about them. Maybe they would learn more about where home was in there.

“Yes, but we have to make sure we aren’t caught! That they don’t know it was us behind it.”The woman gets up and goes to a girl with red hair. Loki sees that she gives the girl a ring and he frowns. That was her favorite ring, why did she give it away? When she comes back, she has a huge grin on her face.

“Mary Jane will make a scene at midnight! I made her promise, she has my ring now!” Only now realizing she gave her ring away, Sif pouted and sat back down. “The papers better be good.”

In the mean while, Clint made his way to the wardens office and knocked on the door. “Sir? Do you have a minute?” He gets permission to enter and looks at the man behind the desk with a worried glance in his eyes.

“Sir, the Asgardians…they are becoming a problem again. They are trying to remember where they are from.” The phone rings and the man at the desk picks up before answering Clint.

“Coulson here. Yes. Yes. I’ll get right on that. Call me back later.” He hangs up and rubs his chin.

“We can’t let that happen. If they remember, the effects of the medicine we give them will wear off. It will cause them to get their powers back and then we won’t be able to contain them anymore. If Loki is able to call his brother here, we will all be lost.” Clint nods but still frowns.

“But sir, doctor Selvig said another doses could cause serious brain damage. That broad already got fried once, giving her more could make her lose her mind completely. Phil Coulson raises a brow and stares at the orderly with a blank expression, no emotion behind it.

“Barton, S.H.I.E.L.D.captured Loki and Sif to contain them, to make sure they won’t cause any more trouble here. We had to give Loki some sort of punishment for what happened in New York, Sif just happened to be by his side when we caught him. Allowing her to go home would have been a risk, she could have warned Thor and that would have caused an even greater mess. S.H.I.E.L.D. has to do what is considered necessary to keep these two in line. By putting them here and pretending they are mortals that have just gone insane,we took away the threat. Don’t back out on me now, we need you when things go wrong. Do you understand?” The man sighs deep and nods.

“Yes, sir. Do you want me to warn doctor Selvig?” But Phil shakes his head.

“I think I want that pleasure for myself. I want to see them fry this time.”


	2. The papers

“The spiders are attacking! Make your way and make your web, they will come and attack!”Mary Jane singsongs through the hallways as she happily skips about. The other inmates are woken up and soon there is chaos among the cells.

“Don’t let them eat me!” A girl whimpers as she starts to rub her arms and bang her head against the wall. Another inmate is rolling around on the ground, panicking but unable to move due to his straight-jacket 

“I will claw all your eyes out and I will howl at the moon again!” Orderlies soon come to the hallway where Mary Jane is dancing around and one of them bangs on the cell door of the inmate with the straight-jacket 

“Keep quiet, Logan! Mary Jane! Come here! Why are you out of bed, anyway?” But the red-haired girl doesn’t listen, she quickly goes around the corner and runs down another hall.

“Ring around the rosie, ring around the rosie!” She singsongs as she keeps banging on cell doors along the way. Clint curses and gets his walkie-talkie out.

“Hill, there is trouble, warn Coulson.” Maria Hill acts quick and picks up the phone.

“Sir? You better get out there.” As soon as Phil Coulson leaves his office, muttering insults, Loki and Sif creep closer. Sif has to keep her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her giggles and Loki has trouble keeping quiet as well. Once they are in his office, Sif goes to the file cabinet and tries to open it. She pouts as it doesn’t do what she wants.

“This bilgesnipe is not opening, Loki!” This makes Loki tilt his head in confusion. “A what? What’s that, Sif?” Sif just shrugs. “Not sure, but I do know I will hurt this metal contraption if it does not open soon!” Loki growls and kicks the cabinet, letting out a pained grunt as this hurts his leg. “Loki,quiet!” Sif whispers but they were heard already.

The door opened and nurse Hill turned on the lights. “What are you two doing here?!” She shrieked, her hand going for her walkie-talkie, to warn the others. Sif jumps forward and quickly takes the device from her.

“No! You are not warning them with your silly black box!” She pouted as she stepped back, holding her freehand up in front of her as some sort of shield. Loki limped forward as well,standing in front of Sif to show his protective intentions. But nurse Hill did not seem impressed by the loss of her walkie-talkie.

“BARTON! Get in here!Now!” Loki gritted his teeth together in anger as Hill called out for the feared orderly. Barton would be cruel to them, no doubt. Something had to be done.

“Quiet!” He hissed in a whisper and jumped forward, taking her in a choke-hold. “Loki, no…” Sif murmured, saddened she saw her friend in such a state. She did not like to hurt others, it would get them in even more trouble.Nurse Hill started to scream in panic as she felt Loki’s arm cutting off the air supply to her throat but the sound soon became muffled as Loki covered her mouth with his free hand.

With a glare in his eyes, he stared at Sif. “You want her to give us away? Think, girl!” The words were spoken so harshly that it made her pout and sniffle. “You always talk to me like I am dim-witted..” Sif murmurs as a memory comes to claim her focus.

“Oh, please, Sif! Honestly, is battle all you can think of? Your puny brain must hurt after reading but a single page of a book, am I right?”

She heard the words spoken by him loud and clear but was certain they were never spoken within these walls. “What are you talking about? Don’t be silly!” Loki grumbles with an annoyed tone as Hill keeps struggling for air and freedom.

“I think the both of you should stop being silly.” A voice suddenly states as Coulson enters the office. Barton stood behind him holding a truncheon, a smirk plastered upon his face.

“Let her go if you know what’s good for you.” Coulson continues and Sif looks from one to the other.

“Loki, just let her go, it’s no use!” She pleads with him but he shakes his head. “Not until we get some answers!”Coulson walks over to his desk in a calm manner and sits in top of it,narrowing his eyes at Loki. Without anybody noticing it, Barton moves closer to Sif.

“Answers to what? I think we have been clear as day with the both of you.You are both very ill and all we do is provide a safe environment for you to heal in.” The explanation sounded sincere enough but Loki knew it was a whole bunch of nonsense.

“We are being held captive! And I will kill her if you don’t let us go!” At that moment, Barton grabs Sifs hair and pulls it back, holding the truncheon against her throat. Sif whimpers in pain as the orderly presses hard against her, cutting off her air supply as Loki is doing to nurse Hill.

“You are going to follow mister Coulson to the good doctor for an order of fried brains,you little shit!” He hisses and holds Sif close against him. Loki glares at the man and loosens his grip on the nurse’s mouth and throat. Nurse Hill gasps for air and tries to struggle away from him.

“Let her go! Before I make this one scream!” With those words, Barton pulls at Sifs hair and makes her whimper of pain. Loki lets Hill go with a growl and she quickly gets out a syringe, with unknown content. Sif wanted to warn Loki for it, but Hill injected him before anybody was able to step in. Barton held Sif back, so she could not run over to him and Loki sank to his knees in front of them all, holding his head with a confused groan.

“Let him go! What did you do to him?” Sif cried out but Barton just laughed at her. “We just made him calm, doll, don’t worry. Let’s see how we can get you calm.” He whispered in her ear with a smug grin and threw her against the wall. Not expecting the throw, Sif hit her head against the stone tiles and it started to bleed instantly. It made her sink to her knees as well and she cried, holding her bleeding head.

Hill injected her with another syringe, but with the same substance and Sif soon lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was the voice of Phil Coulson.

“Great, Hill, we can’t fry em in this state! I want them to be awake for that!”

A beast walked towards her, snorting, snarling, his black body covered in deformed skulls that were shrieking and howling at her. Holding up her kitchen knife with the crimson blade, Sif cried in anger and fear.

“Get…away from me…stop..”She panted and backed up, now stuck between the beast and the wall. The beast opened up its maul and exposed its entrails at her. Maggots, cockroaches and snails were squirming and crawling all over each other and as the beast vomited them out, Sif cried out in disgust when the slimy creatures made contact with her skin. This was followed by a sharp pain on her left cheek.

“Stop that!” She shook her head, confused and felt the same stinging feeling on the right cheek as she was slapped by Clint again. “I said: stop that!” He growled and the woman noticed she was not being chased by a black beast at all. She was being strapped into the electrical chair by nurse Hill as orderly Barton supervised with a smirk.

“I have said it before and I will say it again, I do not condone this, they are not ready!”Doctor Selvig explained in an aggravated manner as he and Coulson stepped into the room. Sif looked around and saw Loki across from her, staring at his feet,also strapped into one of the chairs. “Loki..” She whispered but he did not look at her.

“I told you,I don’t care.” Coulson answered in a bored manner. “Fry them. They need to forget what they have learned.” Sif began to lose her cool and started to jerk and yank at the straps around her wrists.

“Stop this! Let us go, you are making us lose our minds like this! Loki, say something!” She yelled and Loki looked up, his eyes searching hers. “Sif..they are going to kill us..” The other said sadly as orderly Barton adjusted the contraptions on their heads. Doctor Selvig muttered some more objections but started to fire up the dreaded machine that would soon send sparks through the inmates’ brains.

“I want to do the honors, Doctor Selvig. The pleasure will be all mine.” Coulson said a tad smug as he walked over to the panel. Both Sif and Loki were screaming for mercy at this point, their voices hoarse and raw already but all the man did was chuckle at the sight.

His finger hovered above the handle as the door of the room opened with a loud bang. “Agent Coulson, would you mind explaining yourself?” An annoyed voice asked sternly but neither Sif nor Loki could see the stranger as they were both not facing the door of the room. But they did see Phil’s face get pale with worry.

“Director Fury! I eh…”


	3. Illusion

“Director Fury..” Phil Coulson stuttered and Loki gasped as he heard the name, his eyes darting from side to side. Sif noticed and realized that Loki must recognize the name from somewhere. But where?

“What the hell is going on here?” The man said as he stepped inside, wearing his usual black coat and eye-patch.

“Sir, please..follow me into my office. We can’t discuss this here.” Coulson said a bit less shaky than before.

“If you let these two go first, seems like you’ve been doing things behind my back.” Doctor Selvig starts to undo the straps and orderly Barton steps forward to help Loki and Sif out of the chairs. Sif is breathing heavily and falls into Loki’s arms as soon as they are released.

“Loki..” She whimpers and he strokes over her hair. “Sssh, it’s okay, the Furious one saved us.” Loki eyes lock gazes with the male and he stares at him intently. Flashes of the past taunt his memory but they are too murky to make sense. As the man stares back, a pitying glance was seen. “Come on, I’ll bring you to the garden. You like the garden, right Sif?” Barton asks in an uncharacteristic nice manner and the woman nods carefully as she bites the tip of her finger, staring at him wide-eyed.

Barton and Coulson exchange a look and a nod before he takes the inmates out to the garden, as he promised. He sits them down on a bench with a small table in front of it.

“I’ll get you both some tea, you can have a tea party.” The orderly says softly with a smile and Sif’s face lights up with glee. Loki eyes him rather suspicious, he doesn’t buy that Barton suddenly treats them nice.

“It’s a trick, Sif, he is just doing this because he wants to set us up for another fall!” He whispers sternly to her when Barton walks off to get them tea. Sif pouts and brings her feet up on the bench to hug her knees.

“But he sounded so nice!” The woman tries hopeful but Loki shakes his head.

“Don’t fall for it.” The orderly comes back with a tray of tea and cookies and strokes Sif over her hair.

“Here you are, have a nice party, doll.” For a moment, there is a flash of anger in the eyes of the woman, but it’s not strong enough to develop to an actual emotion. Barton walks off without saying another word and Loki relaxes.

“I guess it’s okay to drink it, they are probably treating us nice because the Furious one is around. Maybe he will get us out, Sif! Although I have a feeling that he doesn’t really like me…he looked at me as if I broke a toy!” Sif gasped at this comparison.

“Breaking toys is bad, Loki!” He nodded at her with serious eyes. “I know!”

“You got some explaining to do, Coulson!” Fury said with an angered tone as they arrived in his office. “When I asked you to run this asylum you said you could handle it. I wanted this to be a place to put people that society needs to forget about, not a torture dungeon! I remember upgrading your security level for this and this is how you repay me?” Phil Coulson sighed deeply and sat down, gesturing at the other man to do the same.

“Director Fury, the Asgardians are giving me and the staff more trouble than we can handle and we need to take measures to keep them contained. You don’t want them escaping and informing Thor, do you?” Fury gave him a conflicted look.

“That still doesn’t give you the right to torture them like that, Coulson!” Phil gave him a look. “Sir, they are a menace to themselves and to the others around here. I have to do what I can to protect my staff and them for that matter. If you could only see what they did in the past! I am sure you would agree with me if…” A loud scream of pain stopped Coulson mid-sentence and both him and Fury stood up immediately, going to the courtyard, where the sound came from.

Moments earlier Loki and Sif were having tea and cookies in complete peace. For a few moments, they were silent and felt content, even in their dreary situation. Orderly Grant was sent by Barton to collect their tray and cups and without a single warning, Loki started to freak out. He grabbed the man’s head and bashed it on the table, blood was splattering to all sides. He let out a loud scream of pain and Sif panicked.

“Loki! What are you doing?! Are you insane?! Stop it!” She yelled and tried to push him off the wounded man. But Loki gave her an intense glare and growled at her.

“They’ve set my brain on fire, Sif! I have to hurt them!” Sif sniffled but turned her head to the side as she suddenly started to hallucinate. “Loki…the maggots! Get them off me!” The woman cried out and started to scratch at her own arms, leaving trails of blood as her nails pierced her skin. Fury and Coulson ran in on this scene and were baffled for a few seconds. Grant was laying on the floor, holding his head and wailed in pain as Loki kept hitting and kicking him. Sif was scratching her own arms open in sheer panic and wanted to start on her face as Hill and Barton sprang to action. They both injected the Asgardians with a tranquilizer and calmed them down in seconds. Loki and Sif were set down on the bench as Barton helped Grant up.

“Let’s go see doctor Selvig, Buddy.” He took off with the wounded man and Hill led Loki and Sif to the isolation cell.

Coulson clasped his hands behind his back as he and Fury walked back to his office. Fury was silent as they walked, lost in deep thought. Once they arrived, they sat down and looked at each other.

“Coulson, I have no words for what I just saw…I give you full authority to do what you need to, to keep the Asgardians in line. We can’t have them hurt the staff like that. That poor young man might have serious damage done to him!” Phil nodded, doing his best to hide a smirk.

“Grant? He’ll be alright, doctor Selvig will have a look at him. I bet it’s mostly just the shock that he will have to deal with.” Director Fury sighed deep and shook his head.

“I have no idea if we are doing the right thing..” He mumbled, more to himself than to Coulson but then stood up, making a descision.

“Like I said, do what you need to, but at least try to keep their suffering to a minimum?” The other man stood up as well, to shake Fury’s hand and gave him a reassuring nod.

“Of course, sir, we are not animals.” 

Phil led Fury out and came back inside. As he took the elevator back to his floor, Barton got in as well.

“So what did you give them?” Phil asked in an even voice, without looking at him. “A nice little cocktail, some meds that were past their experation date. I figured we would get a good show in return to convince Fury.” Coulson chuckled.

“Did Grant know? That you sent him over on purpose?” Clint Barton smirked at him.

“Of course not, I’m not stupid.” He said, clearly enjoying that his trick worked out.

“So what happens to them now?” Phil looked at him for the first time now and made Barton avert his eyes by the coldness that came from his eyes.

“Now we break them, until there is nothing left.”

They got back to the floor, where Loki and Sif were both put in a straight-jacket and in separate isolation cells, across from each other. Phil stood inbetween and looked from one to the other.

“So….you misbehaved again? Maybe you need a stricter lesson.” Sif whimpered sadly and Loki growled at him, expecting to fry now after all.

“Don’t worry, we won’t use the chair.” Coulson assured them, as if he could read those thoughts. 

“We’ve been giving full clearance for the two of you, so we can do whatever we want. I think we are going to have a lot of fun with that little development…” The eerie sound of his voice made both inmates shiver in fear.


	4. Decoy

"Doctor Selvig, for the last time, Fury has given us full clearance, so I don't know why you think your opinion matters in the least!" Coulson said in an annoyed tone, as he walked down the hallway. Inmates were extending their arms through the bars of their cells to try and stop the man, crying out in agony at the pain their new medication was causing them. Coulson's newest experiment, he thought that if the inmates would experience great discomfort, that they would behave more once the effect worn off, in fear they might get punished by the pain again if they misbehaved.

"It's inhumane, Coulson, you cannot do this to them! You canceled the Tahiti-project yourself and now you want to use it on them?" Coulson stopped in his tracks and turned around with a glare.

"To my office, Selvig, now!" The doctor averted his eyes and gave Coulson a small nod, walked towards the man's office without further objection. He knew he had gone too far. Mentioning the Tahiti-project around Coulson was sensitive as it is, but to mention it in front of the inmates as well? Big mistake. He would be lucky if Coulson would strap him in a chair to make him forget about all of this. Compared to what could be done to him, that is. Selvig sat down in the chair across from the desk and waited. After a few moments, Coulson joined him and sat at his desk without a word.

"Phil, I.." Doctor Selvig started but the man at the desk raised his hand to indicate he should stop speaking. "No. I will explain this one more time and you better make sure you listen very well. Fury has visited our little asylum, he saw how dangerous the Asgardians were and the other inmates for that matter, and has given us full clearance. We do what we need to to keep them calm and safe but we have to look out for the safetey of our staff as well. Sif and Loki are trying to rebell against me and I simply wont have it. I am starting to wonder on who's side you really are. " This made Eric gasp for air and glare at the other.

"Loki took my mind, you know damn well on who's side I am!" He said in a hushed, but angered tone. Coulson cocked his head.

"He took my life. And the Tahiti-project brought me back to life. I owe him the same favor, don't you think?" The smugness was clear in his voice.

"His brother should know about all of this! Thor is our ally and we should ask for his permission, Sif hasn't even done anything wrong, for god sake!" Coulson slammed his hand down on the desk and Selvig averted his eyes again. It was stupid to make Phil angry, the doctor knew what he was capable of, he would torture innocent people without a second thought.

"Sif tried to protect him! After what he did to me, to us! But fine, if you want Thor's approval, I will get you Thor's approval. Now get out of here, I want project Tahiti up and running as soon as possible."

Selvig was amazed as he walked out of Coulson's office. The man promised him to get Thor's permission. But he was smarter than the average man, of course, so he made Phil promise he could have a word with the god before he left again, to make sure that he indeed gave his approval. You never knew when it came to SHIELD, one should never make assumptions while working for this organization. Barton was called into Coulson's office after Selvig left and he came in, his clothes smeared with blood.

"What happened?" Coulson asked the orderly as he sat down in front of him. "One of them tried to escape, I had to do what I had to do. Don't worry, the cause of death will be marked as an accident, I made sure of that." This made Coulson smirk, at least one member of his staff knew how it worked around here, he could trust Barton. That made sense, seeing as how much hate Clint had developed for Loki and other supernatural beings after the battle of New York. "Selvig is being difficult. He wants to see Thor. Take care of that."

Sif was laying on her small bed, curled up as she held her head and sobbed. She hadn't seen Loki for days, she wasn't allowed out of her room anymore since the Furious one visited them. Her food was brought three times a day and in the corner of the room was a dirty toilet for when she had to go. The object was cruelly placed, right across from the small room in the door, so the orderlies could see her on there if they walked by. Sif was disgusted by it, by the lot of them. Usually she had Loki around to comfort her, but now they even took that from her. The door opened and orderly Barton walked into the room. The woman did not look up.

"What are you crying about now? Get on your feet." He commanded but she ignored him. What else could they take from her, while she had nothing left already? Orderly Barton smirked at her, as he saw her in her broken state.

"Oh, then I will tell your visitor you don't want to see him." As the visitor was mentioned, Sif lifted her head and stared at him, a look of amazement on her face.

"A visitor?" She whispered and stood up, walking up to the orderly. This might be her way out! That visitor might see how cruelly they were treated and get them out of here! "Please let me see him?" Barton grinned and pulled her close.

"How about you let me feel you first?" Sif bowed her head and looked away as Barton groped her breasts and smacked her behind. "Very good, doll, now walk ahead of me."

The woman was close to vomiting as she walked out of the room, Barton had chosen the perfect moment to feel her up. In any other situation she would have punched his lights out, but she couldn't risk not being allowed to see the visitor. Barton chuckled softly as he walked behind Sif, feeling pretty smug about himself. They arrived at the visitor's room, Loki was already sitting there with nurse Hill behind him. He looked up as Sif and Barton entered and smiled wide, with empty eyes.

"Sif..someone came to see us!" The woman gave him a soft smile as she sat next to him and nodded. "Yes, Loki, maybe he will take us back home…to the golden palace!" The image had somehow found its way into her brain again and as she said this to Loki, Hill and Barton shot each other a look. They would report this to Coulson, of course. After a while, the door to the visitor's room opened and a tall blonde man stepped inside. His long hair was tied together in pony-tail and his steel-blue eyes glanced over the people in the room. As Loki and Sif laid eyes on him, they knew who he was.

"Thor!" Sif exclaimed and ran up to him, hugging him tight.

"Brother.." Loki rasped and waited until Sif was done so he could embrace him as well.

But instead of hugging her back, the man pushed Sif away, thereby revealing the name-tag on his chest, reading

"Donald Blake". Sif stared at him in disbelief when she was pushed away so roughly.

"Do not give me that look, Sif, you deserved this. You and Loki have been a disgrace to us, Loki tried to take over Midgard and you protected him from the agents that wanted to capture him! You are not welcome back on Asgard so you'd do best staying here and behave as you both serve your punishment." Loki's eyes filled with tears as he listened to the words, memories flashing before his eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?" The man asked as he slightly raised his voice, due to the lack of response from them.

"Yes, Thor." Sif whimpered, pulling Loki close in an embrace to hide her tears. Loki wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down by stroking her hair. At the same time, his tears were replaced by a glare.

"You will be sorry, you will all be sorry. Me and Sif will get out of here and then you'll all pay. First Midgard, then Asgard. This is a promise." He hissed before Hill and Barton led them back to their rooms. Selvig was brought into the room after the inmates were led away and sighed, shaking his head.

"I was sure you'd take them back to Asgard." But Thor shook his head.

"Father forbade it. There is nothing I can do." Selvig sighed again. "They are being tortured, Thor. I expected more of you." The man merely frowned at Eric and said nothing else. The doctor turned around and left the room. Barton came back to retrieve 'Donald' and walked him to the agent that escorted him over here.

"If you get back to base, be sure to switch him off before you put him between the other life model decoy's again, or else he'll wake the loft of them up." The agent agreed to this and left. Barton smirked. Eric Selvig was too easily fooled. Now project Tahiti could start.


	5. Tahiti

"Leave me alone, Sif." Loki said dryly, clearly annoyed by her presence. The woman's expecting look turned into a sad and disappointed one.

"But.." She started to object, wanting to point out that she just came to bring him something.

"Leave me alone!" The other yelled at her, his eyes now brimming with anger. He got up and hit the bars in front of his cell for emphasis. Sif stepped back in shock, lowering her gaze to hide that her eyes filled with tears.

The sound alerted Barton and he came to see what Sif was up to.

"Hey! What are you doing out of your cell, what is that in your hands?" He growled and grabbed her by her sleeve. Sif whimpered and tried to pull herself away.

"I-I just wanted to bring Loki a cupcake that I baked.." She said sadly and Loki sighed, his anger now being replaced with guilt. This made Barton hesitate, but Sif shook her head.

"Never mind, take me to cell please?" She whispered and the orderly nodded, leading her towards the little room.

Loki saw that she had dropped the cupcake on the floor and he punched the wall in frustration. He couldn't explain why he was acting this way around Sif but if he was truly honest with himself, he had to admit that part of him started to hate her. If she hadn't been there the day SHIELD captured them, he could have gotten away. The memory of that day came back to him shortly after Thor left. At first, Barton and Coulson kept telling them that the golden palace was a figment of their imagination, but the way Thor spoke to them kept haunting Loki's mind. Not a lot had been said, but at least Loki now knew that their hunches were correct. They were indeed from another realm and Coulson messed up by letting them see Thor. They now knew that they were not crazy, they were being punished. And soon, revenge would follow.

But Coulson already knew that letting them speak to Thor was a mistake. He was pacing around in his office, muttering to himself on how to fix it. Barton smirked as he watched him.

"You think this is funny? How can I contain them now? I told you to let Thor tell them that they were indeed sick! Not to confirm they were from Asgard!" Coulson scolded and Barton crossed his arms over his chest as his look turned dark.

"You should have told me that I had to let Stark reset him before I took him out. I follow orders, if you want them done and make sure to give them to me." Coulson glared and slammed his fist on his desk.

"Damn it, Barton! You know better than this! Find a way to fix it and find it fast!" Now Barton snickered. "Keep your pants on, I'm on it."

In the mean time, Sif was sitting on her bed in her cell, hugging her knees and crying. Why was Loki being this way with her, what could she have done wrong? Would he be blaming her for all that had happened to them since they came to Midgard. He must have forgotten that he was the one that asked her to come with her in the first place. Suddenly a thought rose in her head. What if he asked her to come so he could trap her here? For all she knew, he planned to take her to Midgard to let her get captured or hurt, so he could return to Asgard on his own. He was mad at her for something that happened in the past but Sif couldn't remember what it was. It had something to do with..Thor..and Midgard…Then she gasped as the memory found it's way back into her head.

"Of course..I betrayed him to go and find Thor.." She whispered as she now realized what had been Loki's plan.

The door of her cell opened up and Barton walked inside, roughly yanking her onto her feet.

"Up, come with me." He ordered shortly and Sif whimpered in pain and fear. But she didn't fight, she was too heartbroken to actually object to this. Barton eyed her smugly and groped her some more before he shoved her out of the cell.

"Walk ahead of me, doll, you know where to go." He said in a raspy voice and Sif cried softly as she walked over to the room she dreaded so much. Inside, doctor Selvig was waiting with a disapproving look on his face.

"Dr. Selvig..he..he was your friend, can't you talk to him? Thor spoke so highly of you, I am sure he would listen!" Sif asked the older man as soon as she saw him. Guilt, sadness and anger washed over Selvig's face and he glared at Barton.

"I can't do this, I won't! Let Coulson do what he want, but I am out!" This made Barton huff and he glared back at the older man.

"I am done giving Coulson bad news. You want him to know this and end your own career? Be my guest, go tell him. But do realize that I will attempt this little experiment on my own, which will make it all the more dangerous for our little patient here." He replied, nodding his head in Sif's direction.

The woman whimpered and looked down sadly, there was so much going on and none of it made any sense to her. Why was Loki not here? Why just her? But that question was soon answered as she heard a familiar voice shout out that they should leave him alone. They were taking him out of his cell, probably to put him in the room next to her. This meant they had the same in store for him, whatever they were planning.

"Fine, I'll do it, but I do not condone any of it! I will go to Loki next and…" Sif's head shot up as she heard Selvig say this.

"What are you going to do to us, leave us alone, let us go!" She shouted and Barton quickly pushed her in a large chair and strapped her in.

"Let's go, Selvig!" He growled and the doctor stepped forward with a sigh. He placed a large iron helmet over Sif's head, that completely covered her eyes. The woman panicked, gasping for air as she desperately tried to break the straps of the chair. But their medication was meant to keep their strength bound, so of course it made no difference. Selvig pushed a button on a machine nearby and a large flash was seen, coming out of the helmet. Sif screamed in pain as she fainted, falling into a strange dream.

"Do you hear what I am saying, Sophia?" A tall blonde man asked her, putting a strain of her behind her ear. "Wha…Thor?" She replied, feeling dizzy. "Not Thor, Donald. Come on, Sophia, we've been over this. You and Gunnar need to heal here, you've had a terrible accident and you are confused. Do you remember that?" Donald asked. Sif looked around and saw that she was in the visitor's room and Loki was sitting next to her, keeping quit and staring at a wall.

"Gunnar? That's Loki, your brother, Thor." She told Donald and he sighed, rubbing his temples. Coulson smiled at all of them.

"Sophia is in excellent hands here, Donald, we will keep you posted on her treatment. Same goes for Gunnar." Donald nodded but kept a serious face.

"Very well, I will inform father of this. No more talk of Asgard, Midgard, or strange gods, Sophia. Listen to mister Coulson from now on." He told Sif sternly and she let out a whimper of frustration, not understanding why she was called Sophia.

Once Donald said goodbye to all of them, he left, leaving them behind with Coulson. The man gave them both an eerie smirk and tilted his head.

"See, Sophia? We will make you better, but you have to let us. Listen to Donald and take your medication from now on." The woman nodded and stood up.

"I want to call him, I need to ask more questions." But this made Coulson's smirk disappear and he leaped forward, sticking a needle in her neck and thereby injecting her with a strange substance. "Wha..no.." Sif gasped but fainted once again. When she woke up, she was in her cell again.

"Sophia..is that who I really am?" She asked out loud and wasn't aware of the video-camera placed in her cell. In Coulson's office, he and Barton were chuckling.

"Looks like she bought it. Not sure about Loki though. But she thinks she is Sophia, with a bit of luck he thinks he is Gunnar. Now they think they are really sick and mortal. Happy? Told you I'd fix it." The agent said gruffly and Coulson nodded.

"Good work, Barton. I knew project Tahiti would work."

In the cell next to Sif, Loki woke up from his own dream. "Gunnar…" He whispered


	6. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am mixing Marvel and DC in this chapter and from here on out, but I thought the possibilities with bringing these characters together was far too great to be held back by a silly little thing as different universes. I hope the readers like the addition. :-)

With a high-pitched giggle the girl was brought in by a few orderlies, a pale young man close behind her, with short green hair and a chest covered in tattoos. Clint frowned. What a strange bunch, he thought.

“Put a smile on that face, bird boy!” The man growled at him, flashing the tattoo of a smiling grin on his hand.

“Tell ‘em, Puddin’” The girl said and gave him a wolfish grin.

Coulson joined Clint’s side and he raised a brow at the man.

“What do we have here, Coulson?” The agent smiled, his eyes staying as dead as they always were.

“They were captured after a helicopter crash in Gotham. The girl, Harley Quinn, was recruited in some sort of group to save the world from something. The Joker had other plans with her and came to ‘rescue’ her. Their helicopter was shot down and they were caught. Then they were brought here. Apparently there’s a lot going down in Gotham at the moment. They don’t need them getting in the way. I am doing a favour for a friend, so to say.”

“Some favour.” Clint mumbled in response when he saw the deranged look they both had. “I want more info on them. Especially since the guy seems to know me.”

“Who doesn’t know you, agent Barton? But fine, Selvig has their files. You can go and ask him for more info.”

Maria Hill welcomed the new inmates in the common room, pointing at a couch in a corner.

“You can go and make yourselves comfortable. I will be back later with your new clothes and your medication. Don't put it on means punishment. Don’t take your medication? Punishment. Not obeying further orders?”

The woman meant to answer her own question but the green-haired man moved in way too close for comfort, his mouth very close to her face.

“Punishment? Will you spank my bare bottom? Cause I am up for that….”

Harley giggled and then pouted. “What about me, Puddin’?”

“Oh, I am always up for hurting you, my dear!” He answered without taking his eyes off agent Hill. Maria stepped back, getting very uncomfortable with the situation and her facial expression made the Joker throw his head back and laugh.

Grant Ward saw the exchange and rushed to her side, holding his baton up. “Hey! Get away from her! You heard the lady, sit down and don’t cause trouble!”

The Joker pretended to be in total shock and very impressed by the man, even giving him a fake bow. Then he escorted Harley to the nearby couch that was pointed out earlier.

“Don’t take the medication, Harley. It’s poison, probably.” He snarled at the girl and she nodded right away. “You got it, mister J.”

Sif and Loki sat at a table nearby and had witnessed all that had happened since the new couple came in. Loki and her didn’t really talk about what happened, how Loki yelled at Sif or any of the other things that happened between them. Or to them. It was almost as if they had given up. Accepted their faiths that they were going to be tortured in this asylum until their deaths. Suddenly the girl looked her way and her eyes widened, a gleeful expression coming to her face.

“I want her! I want her, Puddin’, please?”

The Joker looked their way and tilted his head, trying to judge how useful this couple could be to him. Harley kept asking him over and over if she could have Sif and he glared at her.

“Will you snap out of it already? Let me think for two seconds!” He snarled and Sif got up immediately when she saw how sad his words made Harley sad.

“Sophia! Sit down!” Loki told her, still convinced about the new names that were given to them. But Sif didn’t listen. She walked right up to them and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Hey! Don’t you talk to her like that!”

“Oh, it’s alright, I know my Puddin’ loves me, he doesn’t mean the nasty things he says!” Harley tried to defend him but this only made Sif more fired up.

“So he talks to you like this a lot? You deserve better!”

Now the Joker jumped up and grabbed Sif’s throat, pushing her against a nearby wall. “You wanna test me, sweet cheeks? Want to see how crazy I really am? I am not in here for petting puppy’s you know…” 

Loki came to Sif’s side and playfully slapped the Joker’s shoulder, as if they were buddies.

“How about you let my girl here go and I won’t maim yours?” He suggested in a tone that was so nice and polite it became eerie.

The Joker snarled but let go of Sif, who took the change to slap him across the face. Harley broke down in tears.

“Stop fighting! It hurts my head!”

“Come here, I’m sorry.” Sif said softly and pulled Harley into a hug, gently caressing her hair. The men were baffled at this and just looked at each other awkwardly. Loki wasn’t used to Sif being this resilient in a while and the Joker couldn’t figure out why this complete stranger tried so hard to console his side kick.

“I want her, Puddin’!” Harley repeated again once she broke out of the hug and gave the other a pout, not asking anymore. Sif looked nervous, glancing from one to the other.

“Wh..what does she mean?”

“As a doll, silly! I can dress you up and brush your hair!” Harley explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Then she extended her hand to Sif. “Harley Quinn, professional puppeteer!”

Sif shook it, swallowing hard in fear. “S-Sophia. Nice to meet you.” Loki and the Joker shook hands as well.

“Gunnar.”

“Call me mister J. So. Do we have a deal or not? A doll for Harley?” He asked Loki and Sif glared at him.

“He doesn’t own me, you know.”

“I own you now, doll!” Mister J. growled at her. Loki wanted to object but he lowered his voice. “Listen to me. This place, it’s a nightmare. Right?” Loki and Sif nodded and he went on.

“If you stick with me and Harley, I might be able to get us out. I know a lot of people. I’ve been in Arkham asylum a dozen times. I’ve escaped each time and sometimes they didn’t discover it for weeks!”

Sif looked at Loki and they silently went over their options. Which were very limited. Perhaps sticking with these newcomers wasn’t so bad at all. Even if it meant Sif had to be a living doll.

“Good. So yes. In a way…I own you, doll.” Mister J. told Sif once more and grinned at her.

Sif wanted to object, but closed her mouth. The chance of getting out of here was more important than backtalking to this clown. Loki seemed to think the same as he gave her a small nod of encouragement.

Grant came to collect the newcomers so they could change into more appropriate attire and Harley kissed Sif on her cheek. “Thanks for eh..you know..” Sif nodded but wasn’t able to say anything else since Grant pulled her away.

When they came back, they looked less menacing, dressed in regular asylum-wear. The Joker was wearing an orange pants and a white tank top while Harley had on a blue paperlike dress, the same as Sif was wearing. But what they lacked in appearance they made up for in vigour. The fire in their eyes had increased and they quickly returned to Sif and Loki, who were still sitting on the couch.

Harley Quinn sat behind Sif and began to brush her hair while humming a nursery rhyme. Then she started to put in clips and bows. Sif meekly allowed it while she kept an eye on Loki and mister J. She knew better than to ask how Harley got a hold of hair clips so soon.

“So, as I suspected. A lot of the guards and orderlies are corrupt here. I’d advise you and your lady friend to stop taking any medication they are giving you.” Mister J. started once he was seated again, sitting across from Loki in a chair.

“But…we have been visited by my brother. He told us to do as the doctors told us.” Loki said in confusion. The Joker scoffed.

“I bet he has no idea how they are treating the inmates here.”

Sif had to intervene at this point.

“How do -you- know? You’ve been here for five minutes.”

Harley stopped brushing her hair and bowed her head. She knew what was coming. And on cue, the Joker look at them and flashed a wolfish grin.

“Settle down there, doll, the men are talking.”

Sif shot up and stormed his way grabbing him by his throat and pulling him up, like he did to her earlier. All the Joker did was cackle. Flashes from the past came to mind when she heard that cackle. Somehow it reminded her of Gunnar/Loki. Not sure how to respond, she let him go and stepped back.

“See? See how strong you are? Not to be a dick, but not a lot of ladies have your strength, doll. That had to come from something. Whatever they told you, why you think you are here, it’s all lies. I’ve dealt with these kinds of people far too often. They don’t fool me anymore.”

It made sense. Whenever her anger was sparked, she was stronger. The medication might be the very thing that was keeping her down. Harley looked very proud and got up to hang on mister J’s shoulder.

“My puddin’s very smart! I could tell you so many stories of when he stopped Batsy!”

“Who?” Loki asked.

“Batsy! This superhero drag that tries to protect the people of Gotham from me and mister J.!” Harley explained.

“Wait, Sophia…why would they put us in an asylum with superhero people? That doesn’t make sense.” Loki remarked and Sif nodded.

The Joker grew bored and shook Harley off, the girl stumbling back with a hurt expression her face. She didn’t understand what she did wrong just now. Maybe it was wrong of her to point out their defeats on the bat, moments after getting captured.

“Puddin’? What’s wrong? Talk to me!” She tried, but the Joker growled at her and walked off. Sif put her hand on Harley’s shoulder for support. Yes, the girl was trying to use her as an object, treating her like a living doll, crazy as it was. But she could see that this was a very lonely girl. And for some reason, it tugged at her heartstrings.

“You eh..did nothing wrong. If you ask me. I bet it’s not you. Look on the bright side.” Sif tried to cheer her up, but the dead and defeated look she saw in the eyes of the girl was haunting.

“Cheer up?” She asked in a low voice and narrowed her eyes at Sif. “You don’t know the half of the abuse.”

And she was gone, storming after the man who hurt her without even blinking.


End file.
